Okaeri
by Akashi Seisa II
Summary: Reinkarnasi adalah merujuk kepada kepercayaan bahwa seseorang itu akan mati dan dilahirkan kembali dalam bentuk kehidupan lain. Seperti yang dilahirkan itu bukanlah wujud fisik sebagaimana keberadaan kita saat ini. Tetapi, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian. Apakah kalian percaya bahwa reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada? /SasuNaru fic! Slight Uchiha's Family. RnR Please!


**Okaeri.**

 **.**  
 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T  
Genre : AU, Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Incest?**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru – Slight Uchiha's Family.  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reinkarnasi adalah merujuk kepada kepercayaan bahwa seseorang itu akan mati dan dilahirkan kembali dalam bentuk kehidupan lain. Seperti yang dilahirkan itu bukanlah wujud fisik sebagaimana keberadaan kita saat ini. Tetapi, apakah kalian percaya bahwa reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada?**

 **.**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gasuka, gausah baca.**

 **Kalau maksain, tanggung sendiri ya~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Akashi Seisa**

 **Mempersembahkan**

 **Cerita fiksi ini hanya untukmu**

 **.**

 **~SasuNaru~**

" **Okaeri"**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

Tubuhnya banyak berlumuran cairan pekat berwarna merah, terus megalir dibagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Pemuda itu terus terbatuk mengeluarkan cairan, banyaknya luka lebam ditubuh pemuda itu. Ia raih pipi berwarna putih porselen yang mendapatkan beberapa luka. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Sa-uhuk-suke..dengarkan aku..." lirihnya, "Aku tidak lagi memiliki hak untuk menyebut diriku sebagai seorang pahlawan lagi. Tapi, aku masih ingin memberikan hati ku kepadamu, Sasuke."

"Berhenti berbicara, idiot! Lukamu masih basah, jika kau terus berbicara lukanya akan membuka!"

"Sasuke, apa kau per-uhuk-caya reinkarnasi?"

"Ntahlah, aku tidak tahu. Jangan pernah mengatakan yang macam-macam, Naruto!"

Naruto tersenyum, "Kalau begitu mau kah kau berjanji satu hal untukku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Sebelumnya, kau hapus air ma-uhuk-ta mu du-uhuk-lu ha-uhuk-ha..."

Sasuke tertegun, ia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah menangis melihat seseorang yang dikasihinya berlumuran darah. Ia hapus air matanya dengan kasar, menggenggam erat tangan tan itu.

"Aku ingin kau ber-uhuk-janji menu-uhuk-ngguku, aku pas-uhuk-uhuk-ti kem-uhuk-bali keti-uhuk-ka kita bertemu la-uhuk-gi..."

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu, Naruto?!"

Naruto tersenyum, "Sasuke, sampai jumpa..." lirihnya sebelum menutup mata untuk tertidur dengan tenang. Sasuke yang merasakan tangan itu sudah tak berdaya segera ia rengkuh tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Menangis meraung, berteriak ntah pada siapa yang terpenting orang itu bisa membuat kekasihnya kembali.

.

.

.  
Pemuda itu langsung membuka kedua matanya, ia merasakan kedua matanya basah mengeluarkan air asin. Segera ia hapus air mata itu, lalu ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan sendu, "Mimpi itu lagi...Naruto..." lirihnya.

"Otouto cepat bangun kalau kau tidak ingin ke siangan masuk sekolah."

"Iya, Aniki."

Begitulah aktifitas setiap pagi pemuda berwajah tampan berambut hitam raven : Mimpi itu lagi, mandi, sarapan, ke sekolah, pulang, belajar, tidur. Terus berulang-ulang setiap harinya seperti tidak ada yang ingin dia kerjakan setelah setiap hari ia selalu didatangi mimpi kekasihnya dijaman yang bernama 'Perang Shinobi ke-4'.

Dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku-Mikoto.

Sasuke langkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ruang makan yang sudah ditunggu oleh sang kakak tercinta. Rumah terlihat sangat sepi karena Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto tengah mengandung adiknya dan ia harus dirawat dirumah sakit dan Uchiha Fugaku menemani sang istri dirumah sakit.

Tinggallah dua penerus perusahaan Uchiha corp utnuk masa depan.

"Ohayou, Otouto sayang~"

"Ohayou, Aniki. Sarapan kali ini?"

"Seperti biasa, makanan favoritemu."

"Hn."

Sang kakak berjalan kearah adiknya, menyodorkan makanan favorite sang adik. Suasana kembali hening melanda duo Uchiha ini. Kebiasaan adik-kakak ini memang seperti ini. Selalu membicarakan sesuatu yang langsung pada inti tidak pernah sama sekali mereka bertele-tele.

"Otouto."

"Hn?"

"Menurutmu adik kita laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan."

"Kenapa kau ingin adikmu perempuan?"

"Aku hanya kasihan pada Ibu, dia wanita satu-satunya disini. Jadi aku hanya ingin Ibu melahirkan anak perempuan agar Ibu tidak kesepian lagi, Aniki."

"Benar juga ya, aku setuju denganmu."

"Aku sudah selesai." ujar Sasuke, "Aku berangkat, aniki." pamitnya berjalan keluar rumah menuju sekolah Konoha High School, sebuah sekolah yang bagus dan kebanyakan muridnya dari kalangan elite. Tidak heran jika Sasuke mudah masuk ke sekolah itu karena keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang terkenal di kota ini.

"Hati-hati dijalan, otouto."

.

.

.

Konoha High School.

Baru saja Sasuke menginjakkan kedua kakinya didepan gerbang ia sudah mulai digeromboli banyak gadis yang menyapanya dengan wajah sok-manis-lucu-imut gitu. Sasuke? Sebenarnya ia sangat risih dengan diperlakukan setiap hari seperti itu, tapi memang nasib orang tampan memang selalu dikerubuni oleh para gadis setiap hari.

"Oi, Sasuke. Ku dengar Ibumu masuk rumah sakit ya? Kenapa?" tanya Neji.

Hyuuga Neji adalah pemuda sahabat baik Sasuke sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Mereka memang terlihat dengan sangat dekat walaupun sifat mereka terkadang sama dan bertolak belakang.

"Ibuku sebentar lagi melahirkan."

"Wahh~ selamat. Semoga adiknya perempuan biar ku ajak kencan jika sudah besar nanti." jawab Shikamaru.

Dan ini Nara Shikamaru pemuda sahabat baik Sasuke juga, bedanya dengan Neji, Shikamaru dan Sasuke sudah bersahabat baik sejak taman kanak-kanak tak heran jika Shikamaru sudah mengerti sangat sifat Sasuke dari luar maupun dalamnya.

TING TONG!

Bel sekolah berbunyi menanadakan semua murid memasuki kelas, tetapi berbeda dengan trio tampan ini. Mereka tenang-tenang saja melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas. Kenapa? Karena mereka sudah jenius dari orok, bisa saja sih mereka membolos atau tidak usah masuk sekolah karena terlalu jenius.

.

Jam dinding kelas sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.30 siang. Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru tengah bermalas-malasan dibangku belakang karena tidak ada guru yang masuk hari ini. Alhasil kelas pun ricuh seperti kapal pecah. Bosan dengan keadaan kelas, Sasuke mengambil benda bernama ponsel milik Neji lalu bermain game.

Drrttt...drrrrtttt...

Ponsel Sasuke diatas meja bergetar, "Sas, ponselmu bunyi." kata Neji.

"Dari siapa?"

"Dari Ayahmu."

Sasuke pun menghentikan permainan game diponsel Neji, lalu mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Neji untuk mebaca isi pesan tersebut. Sasuke memncet tombol 'read' pada layar ponselnya dan keluarlah isi pesan tersebut.

'14.40.51.  
From : Ayah.  
Re; Hari ini.

Dia di sini. Ini anak laki-laki yang lucu! Ayo mampir setelah sekolah untuk melihatnya, Sasuke. Aku sudah menguhubungi, Itachi.'

Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Neji dan Shikamaru yang melihatnya pun tersenyum. Mereka tahu apa arti dibalik itu semua. Wajah Sasuke seolah mengatakan pada mereka 'Adikku-sudah-lahir-dan-dia-laki-laki'.

Sasuke pun segera mengambil tas miliknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas, semua murid yang melihatnya pun hanya menatap heran. Kenapa Uchiha bungsu itu terburu-buru keluar kelas? Mereka pun tak ambil pusing untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia semangat sekali ya, Neji."

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak senang jika adik yang ditunggunya sudah lahir?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, apa kau tak tahu arti itu semua Neji?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Sudah ku duga kau tidak mengerti maksud senyuman itu."

"Ayolah beri tahu aku, Shika."

"Hm, baiklah-baiklah. Yang dimaksud 'adikku' mungkin 'dia' yang Sasuke maksud..."

Neji terdiam.

Shikamaru kembali tidur.

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Suna.

Sesampainya Sasuke dirumah sakit, ia langsung berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar nomor 134 dimana Sang Ibu, Uchiha Mikoto berada disana. Senyumannya terus saja terpancar diwajah tampannya. Ia sudah menunggu beberapa tahun lamanya hanya untuk kehadiran sang adik.

Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya diruangan 134.

Ia geser pintu itu. Kakaknya belum datang, Sasuke bisa melihat senyuman cerah diwajah sang Ayah dan Ibu. Mereka begitu bahagia ntah itu karena kedatangannya atau sang kedatangan sang adik.

"Sasuke, kau telat."

"Maaf, Ayah."

"Tak apa, masuklah. Adikmu sudah menunggu hingga ketiduran."

Sasuke mengangguk. Terlihat Mikoto menatap bayi yang baru saja dilahirkannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia sungguh bahagia. Walaupun semua orang menginginkan yang lahir adalah perempuan. Tapi, Mikoto tetap bahagia karena anak bungsu laki-lakinya memiliki wajah yang manis dan cantik seperti perempuan.

"Naruto, kakakmu datang untuk melihatmu. Nama yang bagus bukan, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto tersenyum menatap anak keduanya.

Sasuke mendekati bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya, senyumnya semakin merekah. Bayi yang ada dalam gendongan Mikoto adalah bayi yang sangat Sasuke kenal, sangat malah.

'Tertidurnya sangat mirip...' batin Sasuke tersenyum.

Sasuke mengulurkan telunjuknya untuk menyentuh tangan mungil adiknya, sang bayi manis perlahan membuka kedua matanya memperlihatkan mata biru cerah shappire. Tubuhnya menggeliat.

Sasuke meminta Mikoto agar ia diperbolehkan menggendong 'adik'nya yang telah bangun. Mikoto mengangguk senang karena putra keduanya meminta ingin menggendong adiknya. Saat Sasuke menggendong bayi laki-laki itu, sang bayi tertawa layaknya suara bayi.

'Persis seperti dulu...kau kembali menempati janjimu...' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ini bukanlah air mata kesedihan, tetapi Sasuke menangis karena bahagia.

Mikot dan Fugaku yang heran dengan putra keduanya menangis itu hanya bisa menatap Sasuke bingung, "Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Mikoto khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke.

'Akhirnya kau kembali. Walaupun terlambat. Kau tahu? Aku menunggu begitu lama saat-saat ini. Aku terus menunggu, menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu...' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke terus menangis.

"Hey, Sasuke ada apa?"

"Aku datanggg~!" teriak seseorang diambang pintu, Mikoto mengisyaratkan untuk tidak berisik, "Eh? Otoutoku sayang ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke masih menangis, tak memperdulikan Ayah, Ibu dan Kakaknya yang khawatir. Sasuke memutar kembali memori diingatannya saat ia masih bersama kekasihnya tengah berperang melawan Madara. Sasuke juga masih ingat betul apa yang mereka bahas saat itu.

'Sejak kelahiranku kembali, aku menyaksikan kengerian dan putus asa. Didalam mimpiku, itu seperti mimpi buruk kau tahu? Meski begitu, aku tidak pernah berhenti untuk menunggumu...' batin Sasuke.

Itachi menyipitkan kedua matanya melihat kondisi sang adik. Ia bisa melihat raut kebahagian dan haru. Ntah karena apa, Itachi tak bisa menjawabnya. Bahkan sekarang ia sangat bingung.

"Ayah, Ibu sepertinya Sasuke sedang senang karena adiknya sudah lahir."

Fugaku dan Mikoto tersenyum, "Begitu, ku kira Sasuke ada masalah." ujar Mikoto.

Sasuke menutupi sebelah wajahnya dengan tangan kiri, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kebahagiannya karena 'Dia' telah kembali. Kembali pada dirinya, menempati janji yang telah mereka buat dijaman dulu. Seseuatu yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke selalu menunggu dan menunggu setiap harinya.

"Ayah...Ibu...terima kasih..." ujar Sasuke dengan nada bahagianya.

Fugaku dan Itachi kembali dibuat bingung, apa yang mereka lakukan hingga Sasuke mengucapkan tanda 'terima kasih'?  
Mikoto hanya tersenyum lalu menyuruh Sasuke mendekat padanya, ia peluk tubuh Sasuke membiarkan Sasuke terus menangis dibahunya.

"Uchiha Naruto, Okaeri." ujar mereka berempat bersamaan menatap sang bayi yang sedang tertawa menatap bayi laki-laki manis itu yang berada dalam dekapan Sasuke. Sepertinya Naruto senang digendong Sasuke ya?

.

.

.

.  
5 bulan kemudian.

Terlihat seorang bayi laki-laki berambut pirang tengah merangkat menuju pemuda berambut raven yang sedang duduk diatas sofa panjang. Bayi itu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah sang pemuda, dan merentangkan kedua tangannya keudara dengan senyuman cerah milik sang bayi.

"Bubu~~"

Pemuda itu menoleh, senyumnya kembali merekah, "Ada apa, Naru-chan?"

"Buabwa gugu aaa~"

Pemuda itu seolah mengerti ia pun menggendongnya dengan lembut lalu tersenyum, "Aku takkan melepaskanmu kembali, Naruto. Aku berjanji." lirihnya menatap bayi yang ada digendongannya dengan tatapan lembut.

Disisi lain.

Terlihat dua orang dewasa tengah memerhatikan pemuda dan bayi kecil yang sedang bahagia, wanita itu tersenyum, "Sasuke menjadi lebih lembut dan sering berekspresi sekarang. Kemajuan yang sangat drastis." ujarnya.

"Ya, dia menjadi lebih betah dirumah dan bermain bersama Naruto. Aku hanya bingung pada anak ketiga kita."

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Kenapa rambut dan matanya malah menurun dari kakeknya?"

"Ntahlah, dulu juga Itachi saat bayi seperti neneknya kan?"

"Haha benar juga kau Mikoto."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **"Dan hari ini akhirnya aku bisa memberikan hati ini kembali kepadamu, Naruto. Tidak ada lagi milik orang lain. Kali ini, kau akan dapat menggunakannya untuk menciptakan kebahagiaan mu sendiri. Okaerinasai, Naruto." – Uchiha Sasuke to Naruto.  
**

* * *

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

 **A/N : Haiiii epribadeh~  
Saya datang author newbie membawa fanfiction pertama. Gimana menurut kalian? Feel-nya dapet ga? Sebenarnya saya belum pernah buat fanfic sad kayak gini, tapi berhubung suasanya lagi mendukung yaudah deh dibikin karena terinspirasi dari sesuatu komik ntah film. Saya lupa mueheheh. Btw dua kata buat kalian.**

 **Riview pleaseee~ w**


End file.
